


The One Where Harrison Is Paranoid

by Henry_Steinfield



Category: Kill Count (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars, Gen, Someone is drunk, bet you cant guess who :(, harrison is fucking paranoid baby!!, kinda rushed story and its not my best work but!! wig, oh boy youre in for a doozy, yunlian xavier and avery are mentioned but im not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henry_Steinfield/pseuds/Henry_Steinfield
Summary: It’s become routine to see Jack slumped against the table at that bar. That’s all he seemed to really do now.[Takes place after the animatic pork soda]





	The One Where Harrison Is Paranoid

**Author's Note:**

> imagine being drunk rhis post was made by the not jack gang

for the third night in a row, a man pushed open the door to the bar. a small bell jingled as it shut behind him. this felt almost routine at this point.

a small figure laid head down against the countertop. it was hard to miss him with his bright blue flannel. beside him were way too many shot glasses to be healthy, some of them were even sideways. they threatened to roll over the edge of the glossed wood. his back tensed and relaxed as choked sobs emitted from him. 

he was drunk again. 

harrison sat in a stool beside him and gently rested a hand on his back. “it’s me, jack. don’t worry.” he whispered softly. the bartender gave him a glance before reaching behind him to get something. 

it was always harrison who came to jack’s aid. whether it be with trig homework or his father. he had known the guy ever since high school, why wouldn’t he? he’s been through some rough shit, why would he abandon him in his time of need? 

especially now.

only but a few days ago jack had decided to finally open up to xavier, his roommate, about his feelings. some who had meant dearly to him, almost as much as harrison and yunlian. but someone had beat him to the punch. and ever since... 

jack raised his head off the table. this confirmed harrison’s already correct suspicions. his face was wet with tears and his breath reeked of old whiskey. he tried wiping his face but only ended up accidentally hitting himself, causing him to cry harder. poor guy. 

the bear opened his arms and the sobbing drunk practically fell into them. harrison sighed and began to rub his back. “this about avery and xavier?”

jack nodded and let out a muffled “m-mhm.”

he figured. he let out a soft “hm” and continued to silently comfort the drunk, even though his breath was kind of getting to him. 

a part of harrison wanted to lecture jack about drinking. it’s not that he didn’t enjoy comforting him or anything, but him falling into this habit again was starting to worry him. he didn’t want him to develop a problem or get hurt. or worse. 

the mental image of jack being alone and drunk in the middle of this place gave him an awful chill. 

suddenly feeling packed in the empty bar, he began to lift both himself and his friend out of his seat. with one arm supporting jack, he quickly pulled out a twenty and slapped it on the counter before heading out the door. 

although it was chilly outside compared to within the bar, a sense of ease and warmth washed over harrison. he wished he could say the same for his friend, who was staggering and more quietly crying against him. 

jack let out a grunt as he dragged his feet. “i-i c-c-an’t w-walk.” he hiccuped. “hurts..”

“we’re almost home, jack.” he wasn’t wrong, they were only a block or so away. however jack was beginning to stumble more often, causing them to slow down.

eventually harrison lifted jack, which was easy considering his weight, and settled him over his shoulder. he heard him go from weak crying to quiet sniffling. he was almost completely silent by the time harrison pulled out his keys.

the inside of the house greeted him with pitch black darkness, say for a faint silhouette of a sofa. he would be surprised if it didn’t. yunlian didn’t get home until three usually and it was twelve right now. 

jack let out a soft groan as the living room lights flicked on and the small space was lit. he squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with his arms for double protection against the pesky brightness. 

but he didn’t have to do that for long. harrison set him down on the the old loveseat and wrapped a nearby blanket around him. he made sure to keep him on his side in case of, well, you know. 

he let out a sigh as he sat next to jack on the floor. he might as well watch him just in case he tried to get up. his head laid against the armrest, providing a not-really-comfortable-but-alright pillow.

a few minutes of silence went by before jack finally broke it. “..i.. i-i loved him.” he sniffled through a cracked voice, it almost broke his friend’s heart.

“i know, jack.”

“then.. it.. i..” bright blue eyes looked up from beneath the lavender blanket. “i.. avery... he..”

before jack could devolve into a depressed drunk rage, harrison set a hand on his shoulder. “it’s not your fault. but i think you should get some rest.” 

the man fell silent in his temporary bed. with a nod (which was a kind of a bad idea considering he was drunk. he ended up hurting his head a bit), he covered the rest of his face with the soft blanket and relaxed. it was only a few seconds before he heard him begin to softly snore. wack.

harrison felt himself begin to feel heavy. after all it was almost one. today had been kind of rough as well, not just because his friend had scared him half to death by not answering the phone. but he had to stay awake. for him.

he looked over at his sleeping form again. he looked so happy when he told harrison he was finally gonna do it. and now he was here, with darker bags under his eyes and the smell of bar all over him. it’d be funny if he wasn’t too worried for his wellbeing. 

he’d have to talk to jack in the morning, no matter what. he didn’t want him to accidentally poison himself or drive off the side of a ravine. 

he just wanted his friend back.


End file.
